


Kinktober Day 04: A Huff in the Right Direction

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Fiona gets some attention, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Yvette loves when Fiona begs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona is always cranky when she comes home from work, so Yvette always demands a session to relax her.





	Kinktober Day 04: A Huff in the Right Direction

Yvette lay next to Fiona in their large, luxurious bed. Fiona’s leg draped over Yvette as Yvette played with her. Yvette loved watching Fiona squirm and writhe around. She was always so serious and self-conscious, that seeing her unhinged was addicting.

She sighed, her body rigid, but wanting. She always needed worked up. Yvette had to warm her up, loosen her up before they could really have fun. Her fingers lightly stroked, lazily watching the process. Fiona was in control right now, but Yvette knew how to work her and soon, she’d be a puddle.

Yvette leaned over to suckle on a nipple Her tongue flicked it, drawing subtle pants from her lover. Yvette was patient, she could wait for Fiona to unwind.

It was a ritual they did everyday when Fiona got home. Yvette did not like how cranky and wound up Fiona got and insisted on this welcome home ritual. She’d get home and instantly, Yvette would drag her to their bedroom where clothes would come off and her body played with.

Fiona sighed. “Yvette, I’m just… I’m just not in the mood today… It was stupid, and long, and…” her voice shook as Yvette brushed over her clit. “I… I just don’t feel it today.”

“Days like today are when you need it the most.” Her finger dipped low, grazing the clit slowly. Yvette kissed Fiona. “Relax, baby, just enjoy it.”

Fiona was quiet, but nodded. She would only relax once she’d orgasmed hard and multiple times. She kissed Fiona’s neck, slowly increasing pressure, watching her movements. She wriggled slightly, her eyes fixed on a part of the room.

Yvette was not deterred. This was how it always was, Fiona just needed a little more time to warm up. She increased pressure and speed. Fiona closed her eyes, her body wriggling a little more. Yvette watched for telltale signs for when she was close. They were harder to spot when she was quiet, but Yvette had gotten good at catching them. When she saw them, she slowed back to her lazy pets.

A strangled huff floated from Fiona, but she still remained quiet. Fingers made slow circles against her clit, She could feel the slick between Fiona’s legs and hear the moist sounds as she stroked. Another small huff sounded from Fiona’s supple lips. Yvette kissed them. She kissed down her neck and further to capture the other nipple, pulling and sucking.

Fiona’s hands fisted at the sheets, her hips wiggling more into Yvette’s hand. She smiled and brushed against the bundle of nerves harshly, rolling it between her fingers. A small, almost inaudible moan whisped to Yvette. Good, Fiona was starting to relax. Yvette rubbed her, pressing hard with each stroke deliberately. This gained her another huff, but her hips bucked upward visibly.

This time, when Yvette kissed her, she responded nicely, eagerly kissing Yvette. Her hand grabbed Yvette’s arm, pulling her closer for more kisses. That was what Yvette wanted to see.

Yvette eased up, falling back to her gentle grazes. Fiona pouted against her lips. Yvette smiled, kissing her still. She loved when Fiona pouted, or whined, or begged. It stroked her nicely, encouraging her.

She dipped a finger into Fiona, pushing deep, her slick leaking all over. Yvette smirked. “You are so wet down here.”

Fiona smiled and arched her back. “It feels good, don’t stop.”

Yvette smiled in triumph. She kissed Fiona. “Didn’t plan to, honey.” She inserted another finger, pumping slowly.

Fiona huffed. “Why must you tease me?” Her lips quirked upward though.

“You’re so gorgeous when you squirm around,” Yvette said, kissing over Fiona’s breasts. “And I love hearing you beg.”

Fiona sighed happily, her arm running over Yvette’s back. “I know.”

Yvette pressed her thumb against the clit, hitting it every time she pumped her fingers. Fiona moaned easily now, moving her hips to get more friction. Her fingers kneaded into Yvette’s back. Yvette slowed down.

Fiona whimpered, biting her lip. She tried to move against the Yvette’s touch, but it wasn't enough. “Please,” she huffed quietly. “Yvette, please don’t slow down.”

It rippled through Yvette, making her purr. Yvette kissed her hard, slowly, but roughly plunging her fingers in Fiona, her thumb smashing against her clit. Fiona gasped and Yvette watched her squirm.

“Yv…ette… please… please… I need…” Her words were huskey and Yvette felt it sink warmly to her core. She curved her fingers upwards, dragging across her g-spot. Fiona smashed her face into Yvette’s, panting loudly now.

“What do you want?” Yvette asked, kissing whatever skin she could.

Fiona whimpered. “Yvette,” she whined. It tingled through Yvette, pleasing her. Fiona moaned loudly, her body rocking against Yvette. “Please- please, Yvette… I want- I need…” Yvette bent over and flicked a nipple, her teeth rolling it around. Fiona gasped, her hand digging into Yvette’s back.

Yvette stopped, pulling away from her completely. Fiona whined, clinging onto her arm as Yvette pulled away. She huffed and pouted, glaring.

Yvette got out her favorite strap-on and put it on. She could feel Fiona watching her and saw Fiona’s hand inching towards her clit. Yvette smirked and bent over to slip her feet in the straps. Her ass faced Fiona, displaying for her.

“You can play with yourself, but no coming,” Yvette warned.

She heard a whine, but Fiona didn’t stop massaging herself. Yvette spread her legs, showing Fiona her ass as she got the dual strap-on over her hips. She guided the smaller plug into her asshole, shivering with delight. She was sensitive, compulsively rocking into the plug. She shuddered again and finished setting it up.

She faced Fiona and crawled onto the bed, the large silicone dick pressing against Fiona’s legs. Yvette kissed and bit up her thigh.“Turn over,”

Fiona whined. “You know I can’t orgasm like that.”

Yvette smirked. “Exactly.”

Huffing, a pout on her lips, she began to move. “Please, Yvette,” she stood on her hands and knees. “Please, just f-”

Yvette sank deep into Fiona, her juices lubing the cock up beautifully. Yvette moaned, clenching tight around the plug. She thrust hard against Fiona, drawing glorious yelps and moans from her. She took hold of her hips, anchoring her and fucked her hard and fast. Fiona writhed and pressed against Yvette, digging her face into the bedding as she screamed out. Yvette needed a little more, however. She slowed down, taking her time between thrusts. The plug wriggled nicely inside her.

A strangled whimper floated to Yvette, making her shiver. “Please, please, please,” Fiona panted. “I need you… I need- oh- I need you to fuck me!”

Oh, this was too good, everything Yvette had been working up to. She smirked mischievously. “How badly do you need me?”

Yvette slammed into Fiona, making her shudder. Fiona clawed at the mattress, her words breathless. “I need you… Now… I need you… Fuck me! I can’t handle… anymore! Please, Yvette, please!” she whined loudly.

That had been what Yvette was looking for. It was so sexy and rolled over Yvette like velvet. Yvette pulled out, loving the indignant whine. Yvette smirked. “Show me how badly you want it.”

Fiona crawled to Yvette, all her composure gone. That was what Yvette wanted to see, what she knew Fiona needed to really relax and let her guard down. She knelt close to Yvette and lapped at the cock, licking up all her mess. She moaned gutturally as she sucked the length into her mouth. Her hands gripped Yvette’s ass. She bobbed her head, her fingers moving to press against the plug. She pressed it gently, knowing how sensitive Yvette was.

Yvette bit her lip, enjoying Fiona’s attention.

Fiona pulled away from the cock and kissed Yvette’s hips. “Please, fuck me, Yvette, I need it so badly.”

“Why do you need it? Tell me.”

“I’m so wet and, and horny and you’re the only one that can help me, please? Please, Yvette, I need you, I’ll do anything you want! Please!” she whined. She pressed harder on the plug, pulsing it. Yvette’s fingers dug into Fiona’s shoulder.

“Lay… Lay down.” Her voice hitched.

Eagerly, Fiona lay on her back, her legs wide. She reached down and pulled her pussy open for Yvette. Oh, the sight stroked Yvette. She crawled over and slowly dug in. When she was situated, she wasted no time, driving hard, the plug stimulating her wonderfully. Everytime she pressed deep, it was driven deeper and pressure was building. She pounded Fiona harder, reducing the woman to a puddle as she came and came, her screams stroking Yvette. And still, she continued, her own release building. Until finally, she convulsed into Fiona hard, Yvette’s sensitive body overwhelmed. Fiona came once more as Yvette rode her out.

When the light-headedness subsided, she unbuckled the belt, almost coming again when she removed the plug. She threw the strap-on away and settled down next to Fiona. They kissed.

“So, feel better?”

Fiona nuzzled herself into Yvette. “Much! You always know what I need.”

“Of course I do, you’re the most important thing to me,” Yvette kissed her again. Fiona purred, her knee pressing against Yvette, electrifying her and making her shiver. “I’m very sensitive right now,” Yvette warned.

Biting her lip, Fiona moved. “That’s the best time. Please? Please? I need to taste you so bad! I hate that I can’t with that thing on.”

Yvette could tell she was milking her pleas, knowing how Yvette loved it. Yvette smiled and opened her legs. “How can I say no to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
